


the angels sing

by idolatres



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, mentioned & briefly described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: and they sing songs of love, endless love for a lonely little girl, abandoned by the world.a short drabble centering on when Manah was abandoned in the valley, and how the angels first reached out to her, and convinced her to share their fate.





	the angels sing

A voice, a voice is calling to her, many voices. She looks beside her, expecting to see Seere pouring over one of the many text books littered in their small home. Expecting to see her mother holding him in her lap, looking over him with adoration, only to glance at her and sneer, but there's nothing there. All that's around her is tall, tall hills, mountains. The ground is hard, and the land is colorless, like the whole land is devoid of life.  
  
  
  
    The voice is still calling to her, it doesn't sound like any voice she's heard though. Not a human, not a monster, not a fairy- she's never heard a fairy before, but she imagines it would be sweet, a voice that exudes fun. The opposite of her mother, her mother, no this voice isn't her mother.  
  
  
    It sounds like a ringing noise, not an unpleasant ring. Like the type that would fill her head while her mother beat her, and Seere stood off to the side, watching with terrified eyes. Her head would pound in pain, the ringing in beat with her mother's slaps and fists. This sound is nothing like that. It's clear, wonderful, like a song. The notes forming words in her mind, letting her understand what they're saying.  
  
  
 _'Little Manah, little Manah, you've been left all alone. All alone.'_  
  
  
    She feels tears stinging at her eyes as she rubs at them uselessly, trying not to sob. Her mother dragged her out here to die, all the while she pleaded and pleaded, telling her she'll be a good girl, she'll be better, but her mother wouldn't listen. It's all Seere's fault. If Seere wasn't around, if Seere didn't demand all of their mother's attention, she could've shared her love with Manah. But there wasn't enough love to be shared. It was all for him, all for him, none for her. That's why she was stuck out here now, that's why she was going to die alone.  
  
  
 _'Manah, Manah, you're not alone. You're not alone. We're here. We're here for you.'_ The ringing chimes soothingly, but still, she doesn't see anything round her. Just the empty vastness of the valley.  
  
  
    "Where- where are you? I don't wanna be alone. I don't wanna be alone." She stumbles, tripping over her own feet, wailing in desperation. Maybe the voice is her mother, maybe it's taunting her, maybe it's dooming her. "I don't wanna be alone anymore, mother, I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl. Please don't hate me anymore!"  
  
  
  
 _'Poor little Manah, your mother doesn't love you yet, but we love you. We've loved you always, Manah. Yes, we've always seen how good of a girl you are, how much better you are than that little devil who calls you his sister.'_  
  
  
      
    Her crying stops, and she looks up, nothing new to greet her, but the ringing, the voices, definitely aren't her mother. Her mother would never speak ill of Seere. Her mother would never claim to love her. "I'm a good- i'm a good girl?" She chokes out, expecting silence.  
  
  
      
   _'A wonderful girl, Manah. So smart, so beautiful, so well behaved.'_ She lowers her gaze, unused to such praise, not sure how to react. She feels something warm around her, despite the cold environment she's in. It wraps around her gently, it feels like hands. So unlike her Mother's who were hard and calloused. These are soft, ethereal, like they're passing through her yet embracing her all the same. _'We love you so much Manah, we love you more than anything.'_  
  
  
  
    "Who....who are you?"   
  
  
    As soon as the question leaves her lips her mind is filled with visions. Creatures- no beings of pure light and white. Countless white wings, feathers falling from the sky. A red dragon falling in an ash filled world. Her mother smiling, not at Seere, but at her. Everything gray, shadows forming, all reaching towards bright lights. The word angels echoes through her mind. A humanoid figure that looks like a blank slate of a woman, smiling, extending her arms to Manah, reaching out.  
  
  
    and Manah reaches back, eager for the embrace.  
  
  
 _'The angels love you Manah, so surely everyone else will. Our little Manah.'_

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> feel free to hmu and talk!!! i luv makin friends ^o^/


End file.
